Lost Little Girl
by meguhanu
Summary: Miko has a big personal problem. It's not one that can be talked over with Jack or Raf, nor the Autobots. Miko tries to take care of it herself, but unwillingly gets kidnapped by Knock Out in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Little Girl **

Miko groaned loudly, turning in her bed at her host parents' house. It was 7am and it was time for school.

"Great," she mumbled, pulling off the covers.

Miko normally jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as Arcee could pop a wheelie, but today, something was off with the little Japanese girl. Her normal bubbly attitude was gone. Her stomach really hurt for some reason and she didn't know why.

Miko went to the bathroom. She turned the water on and brushed her teeth. After her teeth were clean and the morning taste was gone, she grabbed a hairbrush from the countertop. Miko started brushing her hair slowly and gently.

Normally she kept her hair in pigtails, but today she decided to leave her hair down.

Miko rubbed her stomach gently. She lifted up her nightgown to reveal a flat stomach. She looked at it carefully, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Huh," she said aloud.

After her morning bathroom routine, Miko went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans with a white off the shoulder top. The white shirt stopped right below her belly button. The jeans were low cut and showed off her hips. This outfit might have been a little mature for the young teen, but she didn't care. Today was not a regular Miko day for her.

Today was a day of change. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and like what she saw. She smiled while stomach suddenly tightened.

"Ow," said Miko. She toppled over and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. Then suddenly the pain was gone.

"This can't be normal," said the teen.

Miko descended the stairs to enter the kitchen where her host parents' were already making breakfast. She didn't have an appetite at all, so she decided to skip breakfast.

Miko didn't pay attention to the adults. She just grabbed her backpack and left the house without a word.

"Oh I don't feel good," she said. The hot sun blinded Miko, but she just grabbed her sunglasses from out of her backpack.

Out front and around the corner from the house, Bulkhead was already waiting for her. He flashed his headlights while he opened the door for Miko to jump in. Miko didn't jump in, but instead walked slowly to her Autobot.

"Morning Miko," said Bulkhead.

"Hi," she said. She closed the door waiting for Bulk to start driving. She fastened her seatbelt.

"Miko are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today," said Bulkhead.

"Drive," said Miko.

"Okay but you have to listen to this banging song that I found!" yelled Bulkhead. He sped off and jammed the radio as loud as it could go. The ear splitting sound of screaming came from the speaker along with some heavy metal background guitars.

"Ow! Bulkhead! I'm not in the mood today!" yelled Miko and she shut the speakers off to listen to a dead silence.

"Miko what's wrong with you?" asked the concerned alien.

"Nothing Bulkhead! I'm the same as ever! Now please just drive me to school otherwise I'm going to be late!" she screamed. She crossed her arms and sat back in the seat.

Bulkhead obeyed and didn't say another word. He didn't want to pry into her life, and it's not like Miko not to share anything about her life with her guardian.

Bulkhead dropped Miko off at school within 15 minutes. After he stopped Miko got out and slammed the door shut. She ignored Raf and Jack waving to her and walked into school without saying anything to anyone.

It was 2:05 when the kids got out of school for the day. Jack and Raf were waiting for Miko all day, but the girl didn't say anything to them.

"I wonder what's wrong with Miko," said Raf.

"I don't know. It's not like her to keep quiet for more than thirty seconds," said Jack. He looked down at Raf typing in his homework on his laptop.

"Did you see what she was wearing today?" asked Raf.

"Yeah I did. And a lot of other kids did too. Vice was saying how hot she looked," answered Jack.

"Personally I liked the new look. She looked prettier," said Jack.

"You think Miko is pretty?" asked Raf.

"When she dresses like that yeah," said Jack.

Neither of the two boys said another word because Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had arrived to take their humans to the base.

Jack went over to Bulkhead.

"She's not here. She's missing and she has been acting weird all day long," he whispered to the green automobile.

"I'll try her cell," said Bulkhead. It went straight to voicemail.

"Scrap, it's off," he said.

"I'm going to see if I can find her," said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead drove off.

"He'll be fine on his own," said Arcee.

"I hope Miko is okay where ever she is," said Jack.

"She'll probably be back at base with Bulkhead before we get there," said Arcee as she too drove off with Bumblebee.

"I hope you're right Arcee," said Jack. He put his helmet on while Arcee revved her engine.

Miko didn't stay with the nurse long. She had escaped school earlier in the day. She had taken a walk in the sun. Miko found herself walking down an alleyway all alone. She suddenly felt some tears coming on. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know why.

"Why am I crying?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sat down on the cement, pulling her knees to her chest, while the tears continued to fall freely.

With the tears that came pouring from her eyes, her stomach had begun growling again. Miko stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENENING TO ME?!" she yelled as she punched the brick wall. It happened with such force, Miko's knuckles started bleeding.

"Damn it!" she screamed again.

Miko hadn't eaten anything all day and still felt as sick as she did that morning.

It wasn't the stomach bug. She had gone to the nurse and drank some Ginger Ale that the nurse had in the cooler. She kept that down no problem.

"What is going on with me? I feel sick and yet I'm not sick. My stomach won't shut up with this gurgling. I have a bad attitude and mood swings. What is this?" she asked herself.

Then it clicked in her mind all of a sudden like a hit of lightning.

"No way!" said Miko. Her eyes went wide.

She grabbed her backpack and ran to the nearest store.

"Where is your bathroom?" asked Miko.

"Around the corner to the left," said the sales clerk.

Miko ran to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall. She unzipped her jeans. Then she saw it. Her underpants were all red from the blood that had begun flowing. It was her period and it was her first.

"This can't be happening," said Miko.

She immediately stacked up on toilet paper. She had to get home and she had to get home as soon as possible. She stashed the paper and zipped up her jeans. The blood hadn't stained the jeans yet.

"Why didn't I stick out the nurse's station a little longer?" she asked herself. She brushed her hair out of her face while she hurried out the stall.

Miko ran out of the store and didn't stop running.

It was already getting dark out and Miko had run out of breath. She was in such a hurry that she didn't realize that she had dropped her cell phone in the stall and couldn't call Bulkhead or the base to pick her up.

"My cell," she said. She checked her pockets and it wasn't there.

Miko stopped in her tracks in the alley that she knew. She took off her backpack and searched in there too. She was so concentrated on finding her phone that she didn't see a red muscle car pull in behind her.

Miko gave up looking for her phone. She stood up and sighed.

"Well look what I found," said a voice from behind Miko. Miko gasped and turned around slowly.

She screamed like a little girl.

"Knock Out," said Miko. Her voice was shaky and she was scared.

Knock Out drove closer to Miko. He flashed his high beams at her. Miko couldn't run. She couldn't outrun a car.

"What do you want?" asked Miko. She backed up until her back hit a brick wall. She had nowhere to go.

"Where's Bulkhead?" asked Knock Out.

"I don't know," said Miko.

Knock Out transformed into his Decepticon mode. He kneeled down to Miko's face. His red optics looked right into her eyes.

"I won't ask again little girl," said Knock Out. His voice and demeanor were menacing, but Miko stood up to the Decepticon.

"I'm telling you the truth and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you," said Miko. She spit at him.

"Watch the paint," said Knock Out.

"For you to be all alone out here isn't something that happens every day. And it's not like that Bot to lose his pet," said Knock Out.

That made Miko angry.

"Fuck you," said Miko.

"Such language for a human," said Knock Out. Next thing Miko knew she was in his hand, way up off the ground. Her backpack had been left on the cement. Miko screamed.

"You're coming with me," said Knock Out.

Miko tried to pry open his hand or at least to get his grip to loosen up, but it was pointless.

"It won't work! Bulk will have your spark for this!" said Miko. She banged her fists on Knock Out's hand.

"He won't try anything while I have you," said Knock Out.

Knock Out threw Miko into the air while he changed into his car counterpart. Miko landed in the passenger seat. Before she could even reach the door handle, the seatbelt trapped her, holding her tight against the seat.

Knock Out took off into the night with Miko in tow unaware of Miko's little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Little Girl**

**AN: PLEASE BE KIND PEOPLE. THIS IS MY FIST EVER TRANSFORMERS FANFIC AND I HOPE I DID WELL FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY THIS STORY!**

Miko struggled over and over again trying to get the seatbelt off of her. She had to escape.

"You might as well sit back and enjoy the ride," said Knock Out. He swerved around a pickup truck, honking his horn as he sped down the open highway.

Miko gasped, thinking he would hit the truck. She closed her eyes tight, bracing for impact, but it never came. Knock Out succeeded in passing.

"You idiot! You could have crashed! How would that look?" she yelled at the con.

"You sit back while I take care of the driving. Besides I bet you aren't old enough to even have a learner's permit," said Knock Out.

Miko huffed.

Knock Out continued to speed on, ignoring all the other cars on the road, honking at each one, his speed increasing to well over eighty miles per hour.

"Slow down!" yelled Miko again.

"Shut up brat," said Knock Out.

He released a sharp blade from the CD player he had.

"If you tell me how to drive one more time, I'll cut that pretty mouth of yours right off. And trust me Bulkhead wouldn't like that at all," said Knock Out.

Miko did as she was told and shut her mouth.

Finally Knock Out slowed down to forty miles an hour at an abandoned gas station well outside Jasper.

"We're here," said Knock Out.

Miko saw her chance and began kicking and screaming again.

"Let me go!" yelled Miko. She scratched at the seatbelt hoping to leave at least one mark on her captor, but Knock Out just chuckled.

"That doesn't even tickle," he said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Miko. She already knew the answer to her own question.

"You are just bait, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you a little bit," said Knock Out.

Knock Out stopped to a dead halt.

His rear view mirror moved to scan the area around him.

"You better hang on," said Knock Out.

Miko didn't flinch as Knock Out transformed back into his Decepticon mode. He held Miko in his hand.

Miko was suddenly dizzy. She had been inside Bulkhead when he transformed and it wasn't something she wanted to do again.

"Oh God not again," said Miko. She covered her mouth to keep from throwing up.

Knock Out gripped Miko tight.

"Ah! That hurts you son of a bitch!" yelled Miko looking at Knock Out.

Miko suddenly gasped as she felt more blood flowing.

"What's this?" asked Knock Out. He switched Miko from his right hand to his left hand and examined the red liquid that was now on his hand.

"Do you have something you want to share?" he asked.

"None of your business," said Miko. The last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation with Knock Out about 'feminine problems.'

"Is this your Energon?" Knock Out asked her. He did threaten her with a blade, but he didn't actually injure the girl.

"It's called blood genius and yes you might call it my 'Energon'," she said.

"Where did it come from?" asked Knock Out.

"Why so interested in humans all of a sudden _Doctor_? Why are you suddenly so caring to ask me about my problems?" asked Miko.

Knock Out glared at the girl. He suddenly tossed her high into the air.

Miko screamed.

She looked down and it didn't look like Knock Out was going to catch her. He just looked at her, smiling. Miko screamed again as the ground got closer and closer.

Miko didn't know if she was going to survive this episode of Decepticon throw down, literally.

All of a sudden as she was a few feet away from the ground, Knock Out grabbed her in midair. He brought her right into his face to she could clearly him in.

"I just decided to save your life. Next time you won't be so lucky, so I am warning you _Miko,_ to not tempt me. I could kill you in an instant and leave no trace of you whatsoever, so do NOT presume to tell me how I feel, you got me you little BITCH?" said Knock Out.

Miko could feel Knock Out's grip getting tighter and tighter around her core.

"Understood," she choked out.

"Good, now please excuse me for a moment," said Knock Out. He paged the Decepticon ship.

"Lord Starscream, I have a special package for you," said Knock Out.

"This better not be so stupid plan of yours Doctor. I needn't remind you what happened last time you had a package for me," replied Starscream over the intercom.

"Come on down and see for yourself," said Knock Out.

"I don't have time right now. I'm sending Breakdown to you instead. Wait for him and whatever it is you have planned, you better not fail me again Knock Out," said Starscream.

"Understood my Lord," said Knock Out.

Miko kept her mouth shut.

_I really wish I had my phone now, _thought Miko.

She just laid there in Knock Out's hand as Breakdown arrived.

"Whatcha got?" asked Breakdown. He transformed from the vehicle mode back to his original form.

"Check it out," said Knock Out. He turned towards his partner and easily tossed Milo to Breakdown, who caught her easily.

"Hey! I'm not a rag doll!" screamed Miko.

"This annoying girl again," said Breakdown in a statement.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is contact the Autobots and have them meet us here," said Knock Out.

"Didn't we try this before?" asked Breakdown.

"We did but that time was different. We lost our little bargaining chip. This time we hold onto her," said Knock Out.

Miko looked at both Decepticons.

She suddenly didn't feel as sick as she did that morning. This time she was terrified for her life.

"Won't Lord Megatron want to be a part of this?" asked Breakdown.

"As you are aware, Optimus Prime and Megatron are always at each other throats battling each other in a never-ending battle. Trust me I've tended to Lord Megatrons wounds before and I'm sure I will attend to them again. If Optimus Prime does come, we will bring his spark back to Lord Megatron as a present," said Knock Out.

"Let's get this party started!" said Breakdown.

He lifted Miko in the air like a trophy.

"This isn't going to end well," she whispered to herself. And the blood continued to flow.

"Be careful with her. Apparently she's leaking Energon," said Knock Out.

"What do you mean?" asked Breakdown.

"Look at your hand," said Knock Out.

Breakdown did as Knock Out said and sure enough his hand was covered in Mikos' blood.

"So the girl is injured," said Breakdown.

"Something like that. She won't talk about it," said Knock Out.

"You stay here and I'm going to contact our guests," said Knock Out.

He transformed into his muscle car mode and sped off leaving Breakdown and Miko alone.

"Please let me go," said Miko. She looked at Breakdown in his one good eye.

"Sorry little missy. We just can't do that. Without you this whole thing would be for nothing," said Breakdown.

"Now why don't you just take a seat?" he asked her.

"Where would I-?' asked Miko but her question was cut short as she was once again slammed into the passenger seat now inside of Breakdown, her body wrapped up tight in the seatbelts, entrapping her once again.

"Aren't you afraid I'll bleed all over your seats?" asked Miko?

"I'll wear your blood for our upcoming battle," said Breakdown.

He reversed and settle in waiting for Knock Out to return.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base, everyone was in a tizzy worrying about Miko.

Jack and Raf had taken Bumblebee to her house, but her host parents had already contacted the police, but no one had seen her all day.

"We will keep an eye open for her and if she calls us, we will inform her to come right home," said Jack.

"This isn't like Miko. At least sometimes she had the decency to call or at least come home near nine or nine thirty," said her mom.

"We will drive around town to see if we can find her," said Raf.

"Thank you," said the dad.

Jack and Raf got back into Bumblebee and headed straight for town.

"This has 'Decepticon' written all over it," said jack.

"Do you really think Miko got kidnapped by them?" asked Raf. Bumblebee chirped in his answer.

"You're right Bee," said Raf.

"If she had her phone, she would have called," said Jack.

"Hey Bee contact Ratchet, and see if he can track her phone," said Jack.

Bee chirped in some squeaks and beeps.

"He's on it," said Raf.

"Great," said Jack

"In the meantime let's keep looking," said Jack. He slammed on Bee's accelerator.

"Not so fast Bee! We don't need to be pulled over by the cops!" yelled Raf.

Bee squeaked what sounded like an apology.

By the way, where did the rest of the Bots go?" asked Jack.

"Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee are looking on the highway, just in case there are any more of the Decepticons out and about," said Raf.

Bee squeaked a little and Raf smiled.

"What did he say?" asked jack.

"He said that Miko would have loved to go on that trip," said Raf.

"Yeah that's our Miko. I just hope she's okay wherever she is," said Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Girl Lost**

Miko was manhandled to her limit. She knew the Bots didn't know where she was. All seemed hopeless to the little girl. She was placed inside the truck and strapped down tight to prevent her from escaping. Breakdown kept watch for any unwelcome guests.

"I really wish I hadn't forgotten my phone," she whispered as she sighed heavily.

"Even if you had your phone, you wouldn't be able to call for help anyway. We'd jam that signal," said Breakdown.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Miko.

"Now you are," replied Breakdown.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Miko at the radio part of Breakdown.

"I'd love to sweetheart, as soon as we don't have a use for you anymore," said Breakdown.

"I don't get why you're doing this anyway. You can't find another planet to pillage? One where this isn't any life on it?" asked Miko.

"No can do sweetie. That's no fun where here on Earth there are little slaves to do our bidding," said Breakdown.

"So says the alien hiding in plain sight," said Miko.

"Hey listen brat, I wouldn't put that towards me where the Autobots are doing the same thing we are," said Breakdown.

"Fuck," said Miko in defeat. Breakdown had a point.

Miko's stomach then rumbled loudly. Now the hunger had come.

"If you're going to be sick, please be sick outside," said Breakdown. He rolled down the window and let his seatbelts off of the small girl.

Miko saw her chance and bolted from Breakdown. She ran towards the gas station at her full speed.

Breakdown sped after her once he realized she was trying to escape again.

"Get back here fleshling!" yelled Breakdown. He transformed from his vehicle mode back to his original make, made a grab for Miko with his huge hand, but Miko ran right through a glass window, shattering it into a thousand people with her body.

"Aah!" she screamed in pain.

She fell face first to the dusty floor. She groaned while moving slightly. She knew Breakdown was right behind her.

Miko stood up, putting her hand on her wounds to stop the blood from flowing.

She stumbled to the backroom of the station. After succeeding to escape for a little while, Miko locked the door behind her.

She panted while she looked down at her legs. There were two big glass shards sticking out of her left leg.

"Oh fuck," she said. She didn't know whether to pull it out of leave it be.

She decided on the latter when a big blast came from behind her, sending her flying further into the room. Her body slammed into a porcelain sink, shattering that too.

Miko fell to the floor again and this time she didn't get up. The place then sparked with fire, unknown to the unconscious girl.

"Nice try," said Breakdown. He reached in to grab Miko, but then a laser blast hit him, sending him flying backwards into the sign in the front of the station that said "Bay Gas Station."

"Breakdown, if you know what's good for you, you will stand down," came a huge smooth voice.

Breakdown looked up into the barrel of Optimus Primes' laser guns staring him right in the face.

"Prime, how did you find me?" Breakdown asked Prime.

Optimus kicked Breakdown in the chest plate, pinning him under himself.

"You don't cover your tracks well. We saw you from the highway," said Optimus who pointed to the highway way far in the distance.

Breakdown tried to stand up, but was shoved back down by Optimus's powerful strength. Breakdown started to leak Energon from his mouth.

"I should have expected that from a Prime," said Breakdown.

"Where's Miko?" asked Arcee who stepped beside Optimus, aiming her arm cannons at Breakdown.

Breakdown did nothing but smile, looking past the Autobots and into the wreckage that was left of the gas station.

"I hope you guys know how to play hide and seek," said Breakdown.

The looks on the Bots faces changed when they realized Miko was in the fiery inferno behind them.

"Bulkhead, get Miko," said Optimus.

Bulkhead nodded his head, and then began digging through the rubble.

"Miko! Where are you? Answer me! Come on!" yelled Bulkhead. He continued on, ignoring the flames that rose up to the sky.

"Why did you kidnap her to begin with?" asked Arcee.

"We were bored," said Breakdown.

"We?" asked Arcee.

"Yes WE," said Breakdown.

Just then a loud honk erupted from the other side of the fire.

Knock Out had returned. He jumped up from his car mode and landed on Arcee in his original make, sending her flying backwards. She landed on the rocks nearby, but she rolled to her right to avoid Knock Out's feet that were aimed for her head.

She aimed her guns and they went off. Unfortunately, she missed Knock Out by a mere inch or two.

"Scrap!" she hissed.

"You missed, two wheeler," said Knock Out.

He then pounced on Arcee, but before he landed, Optimus literally caught Knock out in his arms and tossed him in the other direction.

Breakdown then tried to attack the Autobots, but was flung backwards from Breakdown's punch.

"I'm going to make you sorry for that," said Breakdown.

Bulkhead glared at his enemy. He looked down and in his free arm laid a broken bleeding Miko. She looked like a rag doll. She was not moving.

"You did this to her! She could have died! Mark my words, I am going to crush you into junk metal," yelled Bulkhead.

"Not today Bulkhead. Let's roll. We will not endanger Miko any further," said Optimus.

"Ratchet we need an emergency ground bridge and please inform June that we are going to need her assistance as soon as possible," said Optimus.

Next thing the ground bridge appeared and all three Autobots drove through at accelerating speed, leaving the Decepticons alone.

"Let them go. There's nothing they can do now," said Breakdown rising from the ground.

Knock out walked over to Breakdown and punched him in the face sending him back down to the dirt.

"How did the girl escape?" asked Knock Out. He was pissed.

Breakdown stood up.

"I had a little problem with the human girl. I thought she was going to be sick and didn't want her being sick inside me," said Breakdown.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you anyway?" asked Breakdown.

"You piece of scrap metal! She wasn't sick! She was probably fooling you and like an idiot you believed her!" yelled Knock Out.

"We lost our bargaining chip. I told Megatron what we were doing and he is on his way here now to see for himself that we do have the girl! Thanks to you were lost our hostage! We are in a shitload of trouble," said Knock Out.

Breakdown stayed silent.

"Let's peel out of here before Megatron peels us," said Knock Out.

Breakdown transformed into his truck mode and sped off next to the red muscle car away from the burning station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Little Girl**

Miko groaned as she rolled over on the gurney, but suddenly sat up.

"Oh My God!" she screamed when she remembered what happened to her before she passed out.

Miko sat up ready to run, but caught herself, looking at her surroundings. She was back at the base, looking up at Bulkhead.

"Bulk!" shouted Miko, a smile finding its' way to her lips.

"Hey Miko, welcome back," said Bulk. He gently rubbed her cheek with his titanious finger.

"It's okay Miko. You're safe. But you need to lie still. It's all over. You're okay," said June. She came into the girls view.

"Where are Jack and Raph? This all happened because I got the curse! Then I was kidnapped by Knock Out. I thought he was going to kill me," whispered Miko.

She started to cry, but wiped away the salty tears, trying to keep up her tough girl exterior.

"You are old enough to have it. This is mostly a female issue, so the boys are home for now. But your injuries, thankfully, you didn't need stitches. All the wounds weren't that deep, and your burns were first degree.," said June. She smiled.

"Oh man! I totally freaked out! I can't believe I did that!" she screamed.

"It was your first. I'm surprised you acted the way you did. And I'm also surprised you didn't know much about it," said June.

"Well, the family I live with don't talk to me very much. I know I scare them pretty badly," said Miko.

"Even so, your mom should have talked to you about it or at least have known when you came downstairs in your new style," said June.

"Yeah, well guess that didn't happen the way we expect is it?" asked Miko sarcastically.

"I know this is a lot to handle at the moment. You were also pretty badly burned. I took care of those for you, but you are going to have to take it easy for a few months and let your body heal," said June.

"That's right. The gas station explosion," said Miko putting her hands over her eyes. She shivered a little.

"Miko," said a giant voice. Miko turned her head to stare into the blue optics of Optimus Prime. His eyes and face were mournful and looking right into Miko's scared abused eyes.

"I'm glad you are safe but I am very truly sorry you had to go through what you did," he said.

"Nothing can keep me down," said Miko, making a fist in her bandaged hand.

"Ow," she winced.

"You were very lucky. For now, you must go home and rest," said the Titan.

"I understand," said Miko.

"By the way, we tracked down your cell phone," said Arcee. She approached Miko, kneeling down and handing her the phone she dropped.

"Bumblee Bee found it," said Arcee. Bumble Bee chirped.

"Thank you guys! I thought this was going to be lost forever!" said Miko. She gladly took it from the Autobot.

"Just to be safe, I will escort you home," said Ratchet, stepping forward. He then transformed into his ambulance vehicle.

"Thanks Ratchet," said June.

June helped Miko up into Ratchet.

"Let's ride with the siren on. I think I'm going to need it," said Miko. She laid her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Your parents will explain everything when you get home," said June.

"MY PARENTS! WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO THEM WHEN THEY SEE ME LIKE THIS?!" asked Miko in a frenzy.

"We are going to tell them you were with June, taking cooking lessons when you were accidentally burned," said Ratchet.

"I don't know if they will believe me. I never cook or clean," said Miko.

"They will believe you if I'm there with you to back up Ratchet's story," said June. She smiled.

"Normally, I don't condone lying, but in this case, we have to," said June.

"And what about my clothes?" asked Miko. She looked at her bloody burned torn up rags that were left from her clothes.

"It's okay. I got some extra clothes you can wear," said June.

"Great! I'll be wearing old lady clothes," said Miko.

"Hey! I'd watch that tone young lady" laughed June.

"You're more of a mom to me anyway. Thank you for all you have done," said Miko.

"Let's get you home," said June and Ratchet sped away in to the Nevada desert.

Miko was in bed resting silently for a few hours. She had slipped into a tank top and shorts for her pajamas with her pink and black hair staying down for the night.

Miko had eaten some soup earlier with a grilled cheese sandwich while video chatting with Raph and Jack, telling them all about her kidnapping and adventure. She left out the gory details of her body changing.

Raph and Jack hadn't asked a lot of questions, but did comment on her new look she had sported at school.

"It was just for today. I don't know what I was thinking wear that trashy outfit," said Miko.

"I'm sure some of the guys are school are going to pay more attention to you from now on," said Jack.

"Let them try!" said Miko. She punched her knuckles together.

"Easy tiger," said Jack backing down.

"Hey guys, it's late. We should all be getting to bed," said Raph.

"See you guys in the morning," said Miko and then she signed off after Jack and Raph had said good night.

The darkness was falling on the quiet town and Miko was still awake.

She had prepared herself for more of a flow from beneath. Her host mom had explained everything and had given her some pads and Benadryl to help her sleep.

Miko lay in bed, her eyes staring at the starry sky from her window. She breathed slowly watching all the sparkles dance in the sky. She smiled with a big sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she saw a light shine on the road. She looked at the car passing slowly by. She gasped aloud, recognizing the red muscle sports car idle by.

"Knock Out," she whispered. She pulled the covers over her head, to try and hide from the Decepticon. She reached for her cell phone and called Bulkhead.

"Miko, it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's where I am, but I'm not alone. Knock Out is outside my house! He's stalking me! Please come and hurry!" whispered Miko.

"I'm on my way!" shouted Bulkhead and he hung up.

Miko stayed in bed shaking until Bulkhead came.

Bulkhead called Miko. She answered the phone after one ring.

"Miko I'm here. Stay put," said Bulkhead.

"You got it. No problem on this end; just stay on the line," said Miko.

She pulled back the covers just in time to see Bulkhead drive by.

She pressed her nose against the glass to see if either Autobot or Con was nearby. She stayed like that for a few minutes. She looked back and forth, but saw no one. The street was deserted.

Bulkhead did a perimeter check around her house, but saw nothing and no one nearby,

"Miko, it's clear here. I don't see any Cons around her or anywhere else. Are you sure that it was Knock Out you saw?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm sure it was him. There's no one else in this neighborhood that has that kind of car lying around," said Miko.

"Well just to be on the safe side, I'm going to stay with you tonight. I'll remain around the corner where I picked you up previously. You try to get some sleep and we'll see what happens in the morning," said Bulkhead.

"Okay, please be safe Bulk. Good night," said Miko.

She hung up her phone, but kept the covers tight around her. If Knock Out had discovered where she lived, her, Jack, Raph and the Bots would have their location blown.

"OH God, how did this happen?" she asked herself.

All the answered was her stomach growling.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Miko.

Morning came, and Miko was back in her regular attire, but today she felt nothing had changed. She ate her breakfast and met Bulkhead around the corner, waiting to take her to school.

"How do you feel today Miko?" asked Bulkhead.

"I feel like nothing has changed," said Miko.

"All that's missing is our music!" she screamed and Bulkhead turned on the radio to some head banging music. Miko screamed with the music while Bulkhead drove her to school.

When the music ended, Miko chirped up another conversation.

"Any sign of Knock Out last night?" she asked.

"There was nothing and no one around. I survelienced everyone and everything all night and there was no sign of a red sports car," said Bulkhead.

"I didn't imagine it," said Miko crossing her arms.

"I know you didn't Miko. It's going to be fine. If Knock Out knew where you lived, you would either be gone or dead, so I think you're safe for now," said Bulkhead.

"I hope you're right Bulk, because Heaven help us if you're not," said Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Little Girl**

Miko was in a daze in detention, again. All she could do was stare at the chalkboard while her eyelids dropped up and down. She was so close to sleep.

It's not like she could have slept the night before. The entire night she was tossing and turning, falling asleep for an hour, then jolting wide awake.

Miko had closed the shade to keep the lights out, to keep herself safe from harm. She kept telling herself that it was okay, but it didn't work. But a part of her knew that she was being watched, and not just by her guardian Bulkhead, but by another set of eyes; an evil red pair of Decepticon eyes.

Miko laid her head down on her crisscrossed arms that were settled on the desk. Miko looked at the clock to check how much longer she would have to be trapped in the classroom.

The clock said two thirty and detention was over at three. She had half an hour to kill. She decided to close her eyes and let the sun rest peacefully on her through the glass window.

The teacher didn't care. He was too busy reading the newspaper to care about the one student he had in detention.

Miko yawned and cuddled up.

Soon Miko was half asleep when she heard a huge engine roar outside the classroom.

Miko jolted awake, gasping as she looked outside the window. A familiar green all terrain truck passed by, flashing its' lights at her. Miko sighed, thankful that it was her beloved protector driving by.

"Oh thank God," said Miko, having her hand over her heart, trying to calm down. She breathed in and out heavily.

She looked at the clock and it was three o clock on the dart.

"I'm free!" she yelled.

Miko dashed for the door, slamming it behind her.

The teacher smiled.

"Kids," he mumbled before he started to head home as well.

Miko ran outside into the Nevada heat, looking for Bulkhead.

She didn't see him on either side of the street.

"Hmm, maybe he's further down the street," said Miko.

She plugged in her MP3 player and staring running down the street, listening to Slash Monkey on her track.

Miko's stomach growled loudly. She groaned, putting her right hand over her flat stomach. It wasn't hunger.

"I hate growing up" she mumbled over her music.

Miko continued to look for her Autobot.

"Where did you go Bulk?" asked Miko.

She didn't like this. Bulkhead was always there to pick her up after school or after detention. Usually it was detention.

She started shaking and to breathe heavily. Miko was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder.

"Bulk," she whispered.

She looked around the streets to see if anyone could help her, but the streets of Jasper were deserted. It wasn't normal, especially in the afternoon.

Miko looked up into the big sky above. Black clouds were rolling in, thunder rumbling in the distance.

The wind picked up and blew at Miko.

"Ugh," she moaned, shielding her eyes with her arms.

"Hello Miko. Remember me?" asked a voice from behind her.

Miko knew that voice. She also knew she was in deep shit.

"What do you want?" asked Miko, not turning around to face her enemy.

"I want you. It's show time," said Knock Out. He came a little closer to Miko. His bumper was on the back of her knees.

Miko turned around to face the Con.

She slammed her boot onto Knock Out's grill.

"Then why don't you show your face, you fucking coward?" asked Miko.

Knock Out then transformed into his Decepticon alter ego.

"My pleasure," said Knock Out.

"Fuck!" screamed Miko.

Then the chase began. Miko dodged down the street with Knock Out behind her.

He transformed back into his vehicle mode and sped down the street while Miko ran on the side walk.

"You know you can't outrun a car," teased Knock Out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miko screamed.

"I just want to play a little game. It's called 'Seek and Destroy'," said Knock Out.

"I'd rather not!" screamed Miko.

She made a sharp turn at a drug store and climbed the fire ladder she found in the back.

"Thank God Cons can't climb," she said.

"Who said anything about climbing?" asked Knock Out.

Miko looked over her shoulder right into Knock Out's red optics. She saw her reflection in his eyes. Knock Out was the same size as the ladder.

Then she let out the loudest scream she ever had.

Knock Out smiled while leading Miko into his monstrous hand.

"Déjà vu?" asked Knock Out.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Miko.

Knock Out didn't have time to answer because Knock Out was pushed backwards by a thundering punch.

Miko was thrown in the air, but was caught in Bulkhead's hand. She sighed in absolute relief.

Knock Out, however, landed in the street shattering a dump truck, which emptied all its' trash all over Knock Out, covering him from helmet to foot.

"You ruined my paint job!" screamed Knock Out. He was disgusted and mad.

"I'm going to give you a medical procedure you are never going to forget," said Knock Out. He brought out his handsaw, ready to skewer Miko and Bulkhead into tiny bits.

"When I'm through with you, there will be nothing left! Not even enough for scraplets to feed on," said Knock Out.

"Leave," threatened Bulkhead.

"And what makes you think I'd listen to you?" asked Knock Out. He wiped away a diaper and its' contents on his chest.

As if on cue, a ground bridge appeared behind Bulkhead and Miko, with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus Prime coming through, their weapons ready to fire if they needed it.

"Scrap," said Knock Out. He transformed back into his car mode and sped off.

"Are you okay?" asked Bulkhead.

"How did you find me?" asked Miko.

"Are you kidding? The whole town heard your scream," said Bulkhead.

"Yeah, I totally screamed like a little girl," said Miko.

"No offense Miko, but you are a little girl," said Bulkhead.

Miko looked down.

"Not anymore," she said. She needed a new pad and fast.

"Thanks for coming," said Miko to the Autobots.

"We are here for you. For all of you," said Arcee.

"We must get back to base before anyone sees us. Ratchet, bridge us home," said Optimus.

The bridge activated again, and all five bots and one human girl walked through.

"How did you find us anyway?" asked Miko, looking at her guardians.

"I called base for backup. I saw Knock Out driving around town. I think he was after you again, so I followed him and that's when he drove by the school," said Bulkhead.

"Smart move Bulk," said Miko.

"Miko, you have to tell us why Knock Out took you in the first place. I know you don't like talking about it, but it has to be told. I fear he will keep trying to take you. It seems like he's infatuated with you," said Optimus.

"I don't know," said Miko. She had chills up and down her arms.

"When we get back to base, you must tell us everything," said Optimus.

"I will," said Miko looking up at the leader.

Optimus nodded at her.

"I will," she said again in a low whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Little Girl**

Miko was relaxed at the base, curled up on the couch that she and the boys used to sit on to play video games. She smiled weakly.

Her burns were healing, but she still had to wear special patches to make sure they didn't get infected. Needless to say, the first blood flow of her life was one to remember.

Heavy footsteps brought her back to reality. She looked up into the blue optics of the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. She prepared herself for this.

"Miko, tell us everything," said Optimus.

Miko stood straight up and began to explain everything that had happened to her in the last few days; everything about her period, (which was an awkward part of the conversation), about her running from school, her confrontation with Knock Out in the alley, to the conclusion of her story when Bulkhead saved her on the ladder earlier that day.

Raf, Jack, and June sat on the couch, listening to Miko's every word of her story.

The boys were a little grossed out to hear about "feminine problems" but dealt with it.

June stood up when Miko was done talking. She brought the girl close to her in a hug, which Miko graciously took to cry into June's shoulder.

"It's okay honey. Calm down," said June.

"Optimus," said June.

"I think we better take her home now, she's had one hell of a day. No teenager should go through what she is going through now," said June.

"I agree June," said Optimus.

"But for Miko's safety and as for all of you, I highly advise against it for now," said Optimus.

"What?" asked Arcee and Bulkhead at the same time.

"Knock Out very well knows where Miko lives. To send her back there, we are just asking for trouble to start. Plus I fear that if Knock Out has returned to the Nemesis he has surely told Megatron the location to which Miko lives, therefore he might launch an attack on Jasper just to get to us. I will not put human lives in danger," said Optimus.

"But Optimus, I bet the Cons don't know where we live. Couldn't Miko stay with one of us?" asked Jack.

"That's right. The Cons may very well know we live in Jasper, but they aren't the kind of people to go door to door asking for us," said Raf.

"Miko can stay with us," said June.

"I think Optimus might be right with this one," said Ratchet.

All the humans looked at Ratchet, with questioning looks on their faces.

"For now, I advise you to stay here at the base until we are certain that the Decepticons will not engage on taking one of you again," said Optimus.

"Sleepover!" yelled Miko.

Suddenly she was back to her perky self. The tear stains were still on her cheeks, but she wiped them away as if they were nothing.

"You bounce back quickly, don't you Miko?" asked Arcee.

"As always," said Miko. She smiled at the fem bot.

"There are some old cots in the back," said Fowler who had just walked in on the conversation.

"They must have blankets too," said Jack.

"Let's get them," said Raf.

Just then a huge bang that sounded like gunfire shook the base.

"An attack?" asked a worried June.

"No weather," said Fowler.

"I was listening to the weather on the way over here. Jasper is in for a big thunderstorm tonight," said Fowler.

"Well my garden will love it," said June.

"Yes I'm sure. For now, everyone is to remain indoors and to get some sleep. I'll stay overnight as well. I wouldn't want to fly my copter in a storm like this," said Fowler.

The teenagers and June went to the back of the base to find the cots. It was getting late and it was time for bed. June made sure to call Raf and Miko's parents to tell them she was taking care of them for the night.

Fowler stayed behind to talk to the bots.

"So what are you thinking Prime?" asked Fowler.

"If Megatron knows where Miko lives, we are all going to be found out sooner or later. No one, not even an Autobot would stand alone against Megatron and his torturous techniques," said Optimus.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Fowler.

"From what Miko has told us, I don't believe the Decepticons know where she lives. For now we will play this out as we always have, but we must all be careful from now on," said Optimus.

"We can settle this in the morning, but we are safe here for the time being. Everyone is tired, so let's get some sleep," said Fowler.

"We will keep watch," said Optimus. He turned his back on Fowler to speak to Ratchet.

Fowler sighed and went to the bunker.

Miko, Jack, Raf, and June were all settled in their beds, their chests going up and down in a slow motion.

Fowler smiled. He himself settled into a low cot and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Soon he was asleep.

The Autobots kept watch throughout the night, keeping an eye on the monitor for any Energon spikes or anything that was out of the ordinary.

Soon it was past midnight and Miko kept tossing and turning in her bunker. She sighed. She sat up and went for a walk out in the corridors. She was afraid to sleep. She was probably in the safest spot she could be, but she didn't know if she would ever feel safe again.

She felt tears stinging her eyes again. She sighed.

When she got to the main part of the base, she looked up and there was no Autobot in sight.

Everyone was gone.

She was confused.

"Bulk?" she whispered.

"Hello! Where is everyone?" she asked to the empty base.

Then she saw them. All five of the bots were in vehicular mode, just resting on their wheels.

Miko walked up to them.

"Is there a reason you are not asleep?" asked Optimus.

Miko looked down at the concrete floor.

"Nightmares," said Miko.

Optimus opened his truck passenger door.

"Hop in," said Optimus.

Miko didn't need to be told twice. She climbed in the Peterbilt truck and settled in the passenger seat.

"Thank you," said. She leaned back and sniffled.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to go home?" asked Miko.

"For now, you will stay here. Tomorrow, Bulkhead will take you to school and he will stay within eyesight of you throughout the entire day," said Optimus.

"Optimus, there's something I didn't tell you earlier. It's something Knock Out said to me. I didn't want to say it in front of the others," said Miko.

This time, she couldn't stop the tears and she started shaking in the seat. Her breathing became rapid. She had lost control.

"What is it Miko?" asked Optimus. His voice was low and soothing, almost fatherly to the girl.

"Knock Out told me that he wants to study me. He wants to take me apart to see what makes me tick. In other words, he wants to turn me into a fucking science experiment. He wants to kill me," cried Miko.

And she continued to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Little Girl**

Miko awoke suddenly when a loud car horn honked loudly. Miko screamed looking around for the source. It was Optimus honking his loud truck horn. Apparently Miko had fallen asleep inside Optimus and he didn't want to wake her from her slumber, but he had to.

"What gives Oppy?" asked Miko. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms widely, yawning loudly. She checked her phone for the time.

"Dude, it's six am. Let me sleep," said Miko. She tried to cuddle back up into Optimus's passenger seat.

"Miko, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for school," said Optimus.

"Yeah fine whatever," said Miko groggily. Optimus opened the door for Miko and Miko jumped out of the cab landing gracefully on the floor of the base.

She met Jack and Raf, who were getting ready for the day.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Optimus," said Jack.

"You scared us all out of our cots," said Raf, rubbing his arms from the fall.

"It was hilarious. We all fell simultaneously," said June laughing.

"Miko, I need to check your burns to see if they are healing," said June.

"Do you have to?" asked Miko, not wanting to sit through that again.

"If I don't they can get infected and you'll be much worse for wear," said June.

"Alright but make it fast," said Miko. She plopped down on the couch and waited while June changed the bandages on her arms.

"They are healing very well, but I'm going to change the bandages to be safe," said June.

"Okay do what you have to," said Miko.

"Miko, please don't do anything so foolish again," said June

"You're not my mother," said Miko.

"Watch the attitude young lady or I will call your parents," said June.

"They're in Tokyo," said Miko.

"Miko don't push me. I've put up with a lot in the past few weeks. I think I can handle a moody teenager. Speaking of, do you need to tend to something else?" asked June.

"If you are referring to what I think you are referring to, no I'm fine. I'll take care of it when I get to school," said Miko.

"Are you sure? Because I have a whole bunch of-," but June's sentence was cut off when Miko started screaming.

"I said I was fine and I'll take care of it. Will you please just back off and stop being so pushy? God you are so annoying sometimes!" yelled Miko in a full blown fit.

June was taken aback but she did what she had to do. She slapped Miko across the face.

All the Autobot's optics went wide. Raf and Jack covered their open mouths with their hands and stared in utter silence at the scene playing out in front of them. Did June really just get physical with Miko? They had hardly ever seen this.

"Mom, she didn't mean it," said Jack.

"Jack its okay. This is something I can handle," said June.

June grabbed Miko by the arms and shook her back and forth.

"You listen to me young lady. I am trying to help you so save all you pesky teenage whining to write in your diary! I'm not one to push especially when I'm trying to help you. You got me little lady?" asked June.

She was in full mom mode and Miko quit talking with her attitude before she was in real trouble.

"Miko have some respect. She's trying to help you," said Bulkhead.

"Sorry Mrs. Darby. I'm so sorry," said Miko.

"Good. Now sit and let me continue," said June.

Miko did as she was told and let June continue to heal her wounds.

After June was done tending to Miko's wounds, she spoke up again.

"I can take you guys to school if you want. I have to get to the hospital anyway for my shift," said June.

"No thanks. I think we'll be safer if we do what we always do; have the Autobots take us," said Jack.

"Yeah we don't want to be an inconvenience," said Raf.

"You can never be an inconvenience," said June, ruffling Jack and Raf's hair at the same time.

"MOM!" yelled Jack obviously embarrassed.

"What? Can't a mom help out her son and her friends?" asked June, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can we just go already?" asked Miko who was getting impatient with the boys.

"What's the hurry Miko?" asked Raf who was entering Bumblebee who had transformed into his muscle bound Camaro mode.

"Duh! It's time for breakfast!" she said as she jumped into Bulkhead's passenger side.

"Is it just me or is she moodier than usual?" asked Jack.

"It's all part of becoming a woman Jack. You'll never understand women," said June.

"Oh mom," said Jack as he sat down on Arcee, putting on his helmet ready for the ride.

June and Fowler stood side by side, watching the children enter their vehicles.

"We will monitor you all throughout the day. As soon as you are done with school, go straight home and lock your doors," said Ratchet.

"Like locks will keep the Cons out," said Miko in a mumble.

Optimus leaned down and looked at Miko through Bulkhead's door.

"Be very careful and don't do anything foolish," he warned her.

"Sure dad," said Miko sarcastically.

"Firing up the ground bridge," said Ratchet. With one swift movement of the lever, the ground bridge opened allowing all three bots and humans to travel through.

Fowler and June headed up to the helicopter which had been left on the helipad the night before. The ground had puddles on it from last night's thunderstorm. The sun was out and drying out the remnants of the storm.

"May I give you a lift to work?" asked Fowler.

"It'd be my pleasure Agent Fowler," said June.

The two adults talked in the elevator.

"I'm worried about Miko," said June.

"Yeah what a blow up that was down there," said Fowler.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am. I can't help it when I go into mother mode," said June.

"Well it's nice to see that caring loving side too. I don't think I've ever seen the team so scared of a human before," said Fowler.

"Yeah watch out Decepticons. Mother Monster is on the loose," she said clawing out her hands and showing her clenched teeth in a funny face.

Fowler laughed.

"But still, I'm worried about her," said June getting serious again with a sad smile on her face.

"I am too. She has never been one to follow the rules, even when her own life is in danger. I can't tell you how many times she's followed the Bots through the ground bridge just to get her adrenaline going. She's walking on dangerous ground and one day, that ground will give way and no one will be able to save her," said Fowler.

"I understand what you're saying, but I know as a mom that we will protect her and any conquer any other obstacles that come our way. No one messes with Mama Bear. I also know that team Prime will protect her even if we can't. I have faith in them, as I have faith in you," said June.

Both adults got into the helicopter and set forth to start the day.

Miko, Raf, and Jack went to school after they stopped at Dunkn' Donuts for some breakfast.

Miko kept to herself most of the school time. She ignored Vince who had been stalking her as much as Knock Out had been. He really loved her new look she sported that day and was asking her to dress more like a teen rather than a punkish kid from Japan.

"Oh my God dude! Will you just leave me the fuck alone! I don't like you and I never will, so just go crawl back under your fucking rock!" she screamed.

The screaming got a lot of attention from her fellow students, and even one teacher, who of course gave her a detention for her inappropriate use of language.

"Shit," she mumbled and then she walked away after she kicked a locker out of frustration.

Then all of a sudden, her stomach growled loudly catching the attention of some older girls.

"Oh Miko are you hungry?" taunted Mary. Mary and Miko didn't get along since the beginning of the year. Miko glared at them.

"Oh fuck off," said Miko and she continued walking down the hallway.

"That little bitch," said Mary and she followed Miko.

Miko ran to the bathroom. Her stomach continued to growl and Miko thought she was going to be sick, but to her relief, she didn't.

Miko sighed and rolled her eyes.

Before Miko could tend to her problems, she noticed the back of her shorts was as red as an apple.

"Oh no," she said. She went into a stall and pulled down her pants. The blood had actually overflowed in her underwear.

"Oh fuck no," she said. She didn't have another pad and she couldn't go through school like this. She wiped herself with some toilet paper, but no matter what she did, the blood wouldn't stop.

She remembered Bulkhead was around keeping an eye on her. There was a sign of hope.

"Maybe he can help me," she whispered in the stall. Before she had a chance to call for help on her cell phone, a voice came over the stall.

"Miko you need some help?" asked a girl on the other side of the bathroom stall.

"I'm fine Mary. Go back to class," said Miko in an angry tone of voice. She was in no mood to deal with this bully.

The bathroom stall was kicked in, knocking the latch off the wall.

"Oh what's this? Miko has a leak?" Mary taunted seeing the blood red liquid that had stained Miko's clothes.

"I am warning you Mary, go away," Miko said. She tried to slam the door closed, but Mary held it open.

"Ooh, look who's all tough and acting like a big girl," laughed Mary.

Mary started giggling and taunting her. Mary's other friends then came into the bathroom after hearing the taunting.

"Miko's Aunt Flow is in town," said Mary to her friends in a giggling voice.

"Oh does someone need a tampon?" asked Bridget, another one of Mary's friends.

"I have one for her," said Heather. She pulled out a tampon from the box she carried in her backpack.

She threw it at Miko.

"She should plug it up!" said Sarah.

Then all the girls started throwing tampons at Miko, while chanting "Plug it up,"

"Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" they screamed at her. They had their camera phones out and started taking pictures and videos of Miko.

Miko was almost in tears. She pulled her bloodstained clothes on, dashed from the girls, and ran outside.

She felt so defeated and humiliated.

She opened her cell phone and called Bulkhead.

"BULK!" she called into the phone.

"Miko? What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"Come get me. I can't take it!" she cried into the phone.

"I'm here. I'm coming. Meet me out front," said Bulkhead. He was disobeying Optimus' orders, but from the way Miko sounded on the phone, he had no choice. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

To her luck, there were no students or teachers in the corridor of the school, which gave her a free hallway to run down. She had just relived a scene from "Carrie" and she wasn't going to be turned into a victim.

Miko ran right out the front door and down the stairs of the school. But she slid to a dead stop on the concrete when she saw the vehicle that was parked in front of the school, waiting for her, and it wasn't Bulkhead.

It was a red Aston Martin Vanquish. Its' door was open and there was no one in the driver's seat.

"Get in and I won't shoot the entire school into a big blaze," said the car.

It was Knock Out and he had come back once again for Miko.

Miko looked around for Bulkhead and he wasn't in sight.

"If you're looking for that big bucket load of an Autobot, he's got some company he's keeping," said Knock Out.

"What do you mean?" asked Miko.

"Let's just say he's having a metal breakdown," said Knock Out.

Now Miko knew what he meant. Breakdown and Bulkhead were somewhere fighting fender to bumper.

"GET IN," threatened the car. He took a blaster and aimed it at Miko.

Miko was hesitant to get in.

She was shaking. Her eyes darted back and forth and she even thought about running back into the school, but Knock Out was sure to have grabbed her by then.

"I won't ask you again," he said.

Miko knew she was caught. She walked slowly towards Knock Out and got in the passenger seat. As soon as she sat down, the seatbelts found their way to Miko, entrapping her once again in the passenger seat.

Knock Out didn't even know that Miko was still bleeding.

"Do you know how long it took to wash off all that trash from our previous encounter? You messed up my paint job, and now I plan to do the same to you in other ways. I hope you're up for some poking and prodding. Sound like fun, my little lab rat?" asked Knock Out.

Miko made a grab for the wheel, while pulling Knock Out into a spinning motion on the cement.

"Hey watch the rims!" said Knock Out.

"Get scrapped, Doc Knock," said Miko as she continued to pull on the wheel. Her grip was tight and she wasn't giving up.

"I said let go you little bitch!" yelled Knock Out.

Miko had to let go from lack of strength, but it gave her some time to escape. The seatbelts loosened themselves and Miko made a mad dash for it.

She flipped out her cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet!" she screamed while running to a junkyard on the edge of town.

"Miko? Where are you? Aren't you in school?" he asked her.

"Something came up. Can you get a lock on me? Knock Out is here!" she yelled.

She jumped over a small fence and dashed into the junk to find a hiding spot.

"I'll get a lock on your coordinates," he said.

"Hurry!" yelled Miko.

She found a safe spot inside an old junk car trunk. She hopped into the carpeted floor and pulled the top down.

She stayed on the line with Ratchet. The cell phone started to crackle.

"Ratchet, are you there?" asked Miko.

"Miko? Hello?" asked Ratchet but the line had died.

Miko looked at her phone and on the screen said "call lost"

"Scrap," whispered Miko.

She heard gigantic footsteps approaching.

"Oh are we playing a human game? Because I'd be happy to teach you the Decepticon version, Hide and Go Shriek," said Knock Out with an evil cackle.

He tore off some tires on the ground and flew them in the air. Then he kicked over an old RV until it landed upside down, smashing out it's' windows.

"Come out come out where ever you are," said Knock Out.

Miko covered her mouth with her hand to not scream. His footsteps were getting closer and louder. He was closing in on her location.

"Olli olli oxen free," said Knock Out.

"MIKO!" came another voice.

Miko gasped silently. It was Jack.

"Scrap," said Miko.

Knock Out transformed into his alternate car mode and backed up further into the junkyard and awaited his prey.

Jack came into view calling for Miko.

"Miko! Come out! It's okay! I saw what happened. Don't let those girls chase you away!" he yelled in hopes that she would hear him

"Where are you?" asked Jack. He leaned against a car hood.

"I'd like to know that answer as well," said the car.

Jack looked at the car and gasped. He had been leaning against Knock Out.

Knock Out rolled out and transformed in front of Jack. Jack tried to run, but was grabbed by Knock Out's metal claws.

He struggled to get out, but gave up when Knock Out tightened his grip.

"Let go!" yelled Jack

"Tell me where she is," said Knock Out.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," said Jack and he spit in Knock Out's face.

Knock Out groaned but then squinted his eyes in pure anger. He brought Jack very close to his red optics.

"Now that was VERY VERY rude," said Knock Out.

"Alright little lady, show yourself. Or I turn this wretched fleshling boy into a sloppy stain on the tarmac," said Knock Out.

"If you think that I'm kidding," said Knock Out. He transformed his hand into a moving saw. "Guess again," said Knock Out and he was bringing the saw closer to Jack's face.

"MIKO!" yelled Jack.

Miko was scared to death.

_What should I do? If I come out, I'm dead. If I don't Jack's dead! _

Then she heard Jack scream her name.

She sat up and pushed the car trunk door open.

"Alright! You win!" said Miko and her hands were raised.

She exited the car trunk and walked slowly over to the Decepticon.

"Nice of you to join us," said Knock Out.

"Let him go," said Miko.

"I got a better idea," said Knock Out.

He transformed his saw hand back into his normal hand, grabbed Miko swiftly, and transformed back into the Aston Martin.

Jack and Miko were both entrapped with the Decepticon.

"Miko are you okay?" asked Jack while struggling in the driver's seat.

"No I'm not okay! This bucket of shit just caught us both! Who knows what's going to happen!" yelled Miko as she too struggled against the seat belt.

"Excuse me, but this 'bucket of shit' as you so graciously called me has a new plan," said Knock Out.

"And what pray tell is that?" asked Jack.

"Why have one lab rat when I can have two," said Knock Out. And he sped off towards his laboratory on the Nemesis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Little Girl**

"**Just for you Lolistarkiller!"-Meguhanu**

Miko and Jack were still struggling against the seatbelt straps that held them tight against the leather interior.

"You know you might as well save your strength," said Knock Out, who was currently speeding down the freeway going well over eighty miles per hour.

He was currently zig zagging in and out of the other vehicles, receiving a good amount of honks from other drivers who were on the road.

Knock Out had made Jack put his hands on the wheel, to make it look like he was driving.

"Slow down!" yelled Jack.

"Shut up human," said Knock Out.

"He's right," said Miko. Her hands were on the dashboard, trying to hang on for dear life.

"We don't want to be pulled over for speeding. Plus we don't have our licenses or registration," said Miko.

"Let a cop just try to pull me over. He'll get more than he bargained for with my horse power," said Knock Out.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Jack.

They swept to the left lane, to avoid crashing into Mack truck.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," said Miko. She covered her mouth to avoid the gag currently brewing in her stomach.

"Don't even think about it, you little bitch. You might have tricked Breakdown with that stunt, but you won't fool me," said Knock Out.

Jack looked at Miko and she was green in the face.

"Um Knock Out, I don't think she's kidding you this time," said Jack.

Knock Out sighed. He rolled down the window for Miko while slightly releasing the seatbelt for her as well.

She threw her head out the window and breathed deeply. Knock Out had actually slowed down to sixty miles per hour. He didn't want his interior to get ruined.

Miko breathed deeply, enjoying the wind in her face. Her hair blew wildly in the wind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it…ever," said Knock Out.

He then pulled her back in the car, strapping her in once again.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"Because I can," said Knock Out.

"You don't have to do this. You can stop anytime you want. You don't have to follow Megatron or the Decepticons. If Decepticons had their way, there would be nothing left for anyone," said Jack.

He tried steering to the right lane, but was forcefully pulled back to the left lane.

"That sounds so sweet," said Knock Out sarcastically.

"Next thing you know we will pull up to a flowery field, hold hands and dance to ring around the rosy," said Knock Out.

"Why not? It's a song about death anyway," said Miko.

Jack looked at her.

"What? It is," said Miko.

"You know, until now I let you two stay awake and I haven't zapped you asleep," said Knock Out.

Both teens looked at each other in shock.

"I'm giving you one final warning. Shut up or I'll shut you both up," said Knock Out.

Both teens leaned back and just stayed silent until Knock Out exited the highway further down the road.

He sped off to an empty spot in the Nevada sun.

He made sure no one was around and transformed, holding one teen in each hand.

"Here we go," said Knock Out.

Then there was a huge shadow that blocked out the sun.

All three looked up and saw the Nemesis above them. They didn't understand why it wasn't cloaked but they didn't even bother to ask as another shadow zoomed its' way over them.

"AH!" yelled Miko.

Knock Out stepped back as a huge jet made its way towards them. It then transformed into the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron himself.

"My Lord," said Knock Out in a semi bow.

"I see you brought some rodents with you," said Megatron looking at the two frightened kids. He stepped closer to the teenagers.

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked at Miko to check on her. He could see Miko shaking in Knock Out's hand.

"Miko, its' okay," said Jack in hope that she would hear him.

"Oh we are in Megatrouble," said Miko.

"That you are little lady," said Megatron. He then grabbed Miko from Knock Out's hand.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" yelled Jack. He gripped Knock Out trying to pry his claws off of him.

"Haven't we danced this before?" asked Knock Out.

"Let go of me you overgrown metal bully!" screamed Miko. She slammed her hands down in Megatron's claw, but that only made an echo and gave Miko a bruise that was already forming on her hand.

"OW! Fucking damn it," she said.

"Come with me," said Megatron to Knock Out, ignoring Miko's frantic acts to escape.

"You are never going to get away with this," yelled Miko.

"We already have," said Knock Out. He clung tightly to Jack, making his way onto the alien ship.

Miko and Jack looked at the ship in awe and in fright. They were carried past the vehicons who looked at the humans like they were rats not worth living.

"What are you looking?" asked Miko.

One of the vehicons spoke up.

"Nothing much compared to us," said the vehicon.

"Fuck you," said Jack as he passed.

"Someone has a mouth on them," said another vehicon.

"I'd watch it if I were you. Unless I'm mistaken the Autobots have beat the living shit out of you on more than one occasion," said Jack.

"Yeah, you guys think you're so tough. You all talk a big game but in the end none of you can snuff an Autobot. You keep getting your asses kicked. Especially your leader. Sure, he talks about killing Optimus and yet Optimus still lives. Just face it, you are all cowards who can't even kill one single living thing," said Miko.

Megatron stopped walking and yanked Miko to stare right at his red optics, glaring daggers at her. He was mad.

"I'd watch your mouth little girl. It's the same the other way around as well. I don't see your precious Autobots killing any of my Decepticons either. You should know what you're talking about before you speak. You talk a big game too, but in the end the Autobots are the real cowards," said Megatron.

Suddenly there were the sounds of gunfire coming from the other end of the corridor. Both Knock Out and Megatron turned around to see what was going on aboard their ship.

"Lord Megatron! Autobots!" yelled a vehicon trooper until he was shot down.

"You were saying?" said Miko in a smug smile. She then pulled out her phone.

"You should really learn to use your eyes. When you were distracted with my words, I dialed the Autobots and let them trace my signal," said Miko. She smiled wide and then spit right in Megatron's eyes.

"You little bitch," said Megatron. He then threw Miko to the other side of the hallway, letting her land against a metal wall.

"MIKO!" yelled Jack. That throw could have killed her. He looked at her with fear and concern.

Miko fell to the floor and this time, she didn't move. All that moved was the blood that came from her open wounds.

The Autobots came running around the corner but stopped immediately when they saw Knock Out had Jack in his hand and Megatron's arm cannon was aimed right at Jack's face.

"Weapons down otherwise things are going to get really messy," said Megatron.

Jack looked Arcee, Bumble Bee, Optimus, and Bulkhead.

"Please," said Jack, and this time there were tears in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Little Girl**

Jack stopped struggling when he had Megatron's gun pointed right in his face. He glared at the Decepticon Leader then back towards Miko's lifeless body.

"Miko!" he yelled hoping to get her attention.

"You can try all you want to call her. She won't answer," said Megatron.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch!" yelled Jack, the rage inside him making its' way to the surface.

"Ah ah ah," said Knock Out and his grip got tighter.

"Fuck, that hurts you piece of scrap metal!" yelled Jack.

Knock Out's grip got tighter and Jack was having trouble breathing.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe," said Jack. All he could do was look at Miko and the Autobots.

"Stop it!" yelled Arcee, taking a step forward only to be shoved back by a Vehicon's gun.

"Don't move," it said. Arcee glared at the soldier but obeyed and stepped back, but her face never let go of the emotion of terror she had.

"Oh, well now," said Megatron. He looked at Knock Out and nodded his head.

Knock Out nodded back and loosened his grip.

Jack took a huge breath in and started coughing.

"You are such a mother fucking jerk," said Jack getting Megatron's attention.

Megatron took his eyesight from the Autobots to Jack.

"What's the Earth saying you have? 'Sticks and stones may break my bones.' It works doesn't it? Words always hurt. They bring the pain. And so do I in more ways than one," said Megatron.

"Just look how it happened to the human girl," said Megatron as he pointed to Miko's lifeless body.

Bulkhead looked at Miko's body and this time he gasped.

"No," he mumbled aloud.

He wanted to go over to the poor girl, but a Vehicon shoved him back.

"Not this time big boy," he said.

"ENOUGH," yelled Bulkhead and he charged out of the ranks, ignoring the cannon fire that followed, and ran over to Megatron and punched him right in the face.

Megatron was shoved backwards and landed hard into Knock Out, both landing on their backs.

Jack screamed as he was tossed in the air, but was caught by Arcee. The air was blazing with cannon fire, but Arcee ducked out of the way, leaving Jack at a safe range as she joined the fight.

Jack looked around for Miko and found her close by, lying in a pool of her own blood. Her arms were pinched in a position that signaled they were indeed broken.

"Oh God no," said Jack. He jumped over the fallen Vehicons to get by Miko's side.

He scooped her up in his arms, allowing her own blood to stain his clothes.

He looked at his now blood red hands; the sticky substance ran down his fingers, as if hugging them.

"This is not right," said Jack.

He checked for a pulse and found one, a very faint one but it was there. He just looked at her literally broken body. She looked like a lifeless doll. He had tears sting his eyes and cried on her shoulder.

"God please don't take her. I need her," said Jack.

"Isn't that sweet?" said a voice from above Jack.

Jack looked up and gasped. Knock Out wasn't ten feet away from him. Jack gasped and started crawling with Miko's body away from the Decepticon.

"Go away," said Jack.

Jack was then poked by Knock Out's finger, pinning him down in Miko's blood that was on the metal floor.

"If I were you _Jack, _I'd shut up before I silence you for good," said Knock Out.

He let go of Jack and stirred his finger in Miko's blood, bringing some up to his optics.

"Oohh matching colors," said Knock Out.

Jack looked behind Knock Out and smiled. Knock Out saw this.

Knock Out looked behind him and was met with Bumble Bee's fist.

He was sent smashing himself into a nearby wall.

"Thanks Bee," said Jack.

Bee clicked and beeped until he rejoined the fight behind him.

Jack turned his attention back to put his forehead to Miko's and cried quietly.

"Jack we need to go!" yelled Bulkhead.

Jack looked past Bulkhead and saw the Decepticon Leader rising to his feet after tossing Knock Out aside.

"GO!" said Jack.

Bulkhead transformed into his off road vehicle and allowed Jack to carry Miko's lifeless body into the back door. Jack slammed the door shut. He looked at Miko again and it was worse than he ever imagined. He felt some bile rumble in his stomach. He covered his mouth but gagged a little bit.

"You okay Jack?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm fine, we need to concentrate on Miko right now," said Jack.

"This is really bad," he said. He took off his shirt to wrap up Miko's wounds to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get her to a hospital now. If we don't I guarantee you she's going to die," said Jack.

"Hang on," said Bulkhead and he gunned himself as fast as he could go on four wheels.

Megatron saw Bulkhead tearing it up and stomped on his windshield, stopping him in his path.'

Jack almost went through the windshield.

"Aah," said Jack, rubbing his arms but then felt scared when he saw Megatron's foot through the front window.

"And where do you think you're going?" Megatron asked the vehicle.

"Ah," moaned Bulkhead, but he didn't move.

"That human filth will pay for this!" yelled Megatron. He lifted his foot ready to crush Bulkhead, but was stopped by Optimus's voice.

"Not today and no by your hand," said Optimus and he full on body smashed Megatron in the chest, sending him backwards right through a metal wall.

"Ratchet we need a ground bride now," said Optimus.

As if on cue, a ground bridge appeared and all Autobots made their way through to the base, the fight still happening.

Optimus was the last to enter the ground bridge before it disappeared into thin air.

Megatron yelled as loudly as he could in anger and in defeat, his voice echoing through the loud empty halls.

"My Liege," said Knock Out, afraid to say anything else.

Megatron wheeled around and hit Knock Out across the hall.

"This has got to be the last time those pesky humans interfere. This is all your fault Doctor," said Megatron.

"How is this my fault?" asked Knock Out, while he made his way to stand up, but Megatron pinned him down under his foot.

"You had to play a stupid game of cat and mouse with the human girl," said Megatron.

"I was only having a bit of fun with her," said Knock Out, his hands trying to pry Megatron's foot off of him.

"That's no excuse. From now on you are to stay on the ship at all times, unless I say otherwise," said Megatron.


End file.
